Vampire's Kiss'
by PanndiiHero
Summary: For fun XD
1. Chapter 1

An: so, I wint ahead nd rote about Vampire kisss and its frum here the books and. N joy!11!

Chater 11

My name is Mary Vampire Black Cross. I usd to be Mary Flower, but THat stupid fucking thin was my prep name I changEd it to Mery vampire back cross cause I'm gotic now. I was frindls with Becky but that fukin prep isnt mi friend no mor e cuz she doesnt know any of the vampirs in town and she sad I was lame for likin them. I liv alon cause my parents JUST DUNT FUCKIN UNDESTIND Me no more They wsnted me to be a fuckin rep nd play tennis wit dah otter grils, but I wanted to suck blood instead.

I met Jaguar and he turnd me cuz he sed I was so fukin hot i hav blc long hard that is soft and long all te way to my but. I have fuckING sexy curves an I have nice boobs that I usd to make jaggr like me more I help him run his club no and peopl alwys tell me imp fucking gorgoos. I was ok as I prep bore but now with my lon black her I am sexi ass fuck.

Anyway Jagr is fuckin in love with me but I just using my beauty to get wat I want wich is running the club by myself and having Alixnander love me instead of tat dumb wanna b gothic girl Revin. He's fucking hawt like Jared Way. Black hair nd fucking tall body he stars at my boobs anyway nd he totally loves me alredy, he jus wont fucking break up wit her yet cuz she would kil her self.

"u look soo hot " Jogger said whil he drunk sum blood from some dumb prep.

"I know I du I dint evn have to do nutting to mi hair today" I also sed as I ate som jock guy who playd soccer ho waz almost dead

jagor told me to fucKING STOP but I dint care caps wouldn't get me cuz they wuld be to entranced by my bootee

"he ded." I let go off him and he floopd to the floor.

"oh well. Jooger stopped drinkin the prep and le t her flop to the floor then walked over to de do"or

"YEAH lets go back out to the club and fucking dance."

We dancd al nit and got all sweety from it so we went back and shoowerd.

We had hot inerds coarse aftr den went int or black coffins. I made him slep alone because he snorez.

I dreamd of having Lexdander al to my self d us RUNNING de club nd having that prep rovnen klil herself.

An" lem me kno what you guys fink of de stroy so far god reviews and all do more Fangz guys!1111!


	2. Chapter 2

AN; stap sayin my spellin is bad, I spill jst fine. Fngz for da rewvoiews guys, dey mean a loot to me #

Chaptr 2

Alxandr was walkin with Reven at the cemitary nd she was trying to get him to bit her, lik alweys cuz she wonts so badly to be one of us, but she was to much of a pozer prep. Joggar was tryin to fUCk me, but I told hem no.

"Jahher youll wake da dead"

"Baby we are ded." He sed. I knew he was right if the dead pooped out of the ground, then we would jus party wit then.

"okay I gues." But I WASstill unsettledd. I felt lik there waz somthin watchin us, something bad. I lookd at them makin out and got anger so I punchd her in her dumb face.

"tats for bein a prep." She got up and lookd to Alixdnar for halp

he locked at me I could see the want in his eys for mu body cuz im so fucking sexxy and he just laughd

"good jok Mory" he laughd.

Ravun god mad and walked home d dogger went aftr her to try nd drink her blud. Alixxnader toochd my butt and I sed "fuck THat bich lets hav sex"

He too my top off passinotely and put his man meet in my skirt area.

I had an awesome orgasn and he did to but outside on the fround and not in my skirt area and then we mad out and OUr tungues fought for domienance.

Jaggwe got back nd saw my top off

"Alix you fat cowe you toochin my gurl"

"noooo Jagr you don't understand I just helpin he fix her bra she sid it waz lose:

"ok" he grooled. But he new that here was somthin up.

Jagrt and I went back to the dlub and dancd and got some blood frum the bar.

"did HE fuck you"

what" no we so fucking did not fuck you jerk. I though you lovd me nd tristed me. Mu brs cam lOse and I neeed help. "

I stormd of and went ot my coffin. I culd sleep wit who I wanted when I wunted. I didn't realy love him nyway nd I waz to hot nit to shar mi body with teh world.

I had another dream dis tim of AXandrs men meet insid of me and how dat prep Ravin wuld be jeloos.

AN" let me kno waht you guise fink of the saucey sex skences. FANGZ!1!1!1 pz I have speel check now so it should b bettr!11!1


	3. Chapter 3

An[ sinc yo guys sid I waz so bad at speelin I got a frend to halp me wit the stroy. Jus wait th story gets better I promis

Ravin waz at her hoose nd I was goin to kill her so tat me an Xander culd b together 5evr. She was sleepin lik the dumb homan she is befor she went to go see Laxander.

I went in da window nd her family waz talkina bout how wired she waz. I agree wit then nd bit her. I drank her blud til she waz ded nd left her body layin dere in her bed fo the polic to finnd.

Laxitives was sad nd ignord me fo a while op in the vlub nd he was creyin.

"dode she waz u dub prep nway. Besid she would kil hershelf anywy if she knew dat we fUCked." I raisoned.

"yeh, I gues yor right." He stooped crein nd got up. "yo wunt sum fuck" he sed bootyfuly.

"yeh I du."

So we fuckd right ther on teh floot nd evryon who saw thougt we were so cut together.

"I fckuing NEW it" Jooager yielded.

"im sorry but he asxed nd I culdnt resit his sexxi boody. My body is too boutyfil not to share nd needs to be 4 evrone. I dont jus want Laxdnder nd yo, I wunt all sexxi boyz lik Trayvor nd the rist of th soccr tem."

Jaffer was takn back nd sighd. "y oar pretty fuckin sexxi, nd I kni hgchgcmhgcmhgcghchg,gc,gch,gc,gc,gc,ghc,gc yo lik man met in yo lov tunnl."

"I do" I sed.

Tey afreed to shar me wit everyon nd we all dancd for until sunlight.

we qere all in rhe sam coofin and they both fickd me al day long. We wer happi nd notin culd go wron.

ACCEPt. . . ..

LUNA WALKD IN

She waz mad hat Laxatives didn go to her rafter Rsven waz ded.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" She scammed.

"I fuckin yo brothr an my othr bf."

"WHY THE FUCK ALEXANDER?"

"I culdn halp miself she soooo fuckin sexxi do" Lasandr moand sexly

I let hem cim and them got up. I waz werin a sexxi blck knight goon wit lac nd silk.

"WHAT THE FUCK EVER, I'M LEAVING, OKAY?"

She strommed oot angerli and we wint back to havin more hut sexx.

AN; SORry if the net on is slo my frindle is corrctin tem fo me nd it taks her som tim. Pz tel my wat yo fink of the stroy so fart.


End file.
